A Night of Significance
by Ebalawn JFR
Summary: Sylvester and Carmelita get together earlier on in this version. After the defeat of Clockwerk in Thievius Raccoonus. This is a short story and continues to contribute with others to make Inspector Cooper. Summary: Sly's counting down in his head from the ten second head start that Ms. Fox gave him and he tries something else. But all romance has its ups and downs, read and see.


A Night of Significance

**Disclaimer: I have decided to write some background stories about Carmelita's and Sly's relationship in the past, before Sly Cooper: Inspector Cooper. This is one of many stories that I will be writing to explain the previous secret time they spent together. I know that you may have question due to the longer story that I am writing. This I hope will fill you in. Again this is actually plays with the longer story between the cop and thief. Things that happen here and others I do, will be mentioned in chapters of Inspector Cooper. Also this contains adult situations and other adult references.**

**Enjoy and give me some feedback, yours truly JFR**

_Flash back on previous events….._

The early morning had come, the sun beginning to peak over the mountains of Russia. Sly at this time was in the Krack Karov volcano, overlooking a field of lava which he moments before had hovered over. The young Cooper looked into the hungering inferno below him, which had minutes before, engulfed the his family's oldest and most feared foe. Clockwerk had been defeated; a nightmare that had plagued the Coopers for thousands of years was finally gone. The psychotic owl that had claimed many of the Cooper's transformed itself into a machine, fueled on vengeance to destroy Sly's line. What his family had done to set the ancient birds rage and murderous spree through time still remained a mystery to the raccoon, even now as he looked into the volcano. All he knew for certain was that it was over, the murderer of his family finally vanquished, no longer a threat to him or the ones he loved, and cared about.

One thing did come to him as he stared into the scorching inferno, as his eyes were glazed over in thought musing about what had just transpired and he agreed about one thing that the owl had said. Clockwerk had been right about one thing in there banter as he played for time and sought to get answers from the murderer. The Thievius Racconus, without it he wouldn't be here, nor would Clockwerk by chance. He had argued it took a great thief to make the book, but he was wrong in one area. It did take a great thief to make the first entry to it. But over time the book brought up the next heir of the book then he or she would pass it down to his son or daughter and so forth. All adding their tales to it, adding their skills, biographies and their own great hiests. Without the first Cooper to add his first account into the book, then others wouldn't have followed in its footsteps. And even before he faced his family's foe he was adding his own section into the book. So without the Thievius Racconus there wouldn't have been any great thieves in his family, and maybe his parents might have been alive.

He sighed letting it all out, his head couldn't process that he had survived such an ordeal when so many had failed, and it took a wight from his chest that he hadn't realized was there. His dull facial features formed slowly into a smile, not his trademark arrogant or mischievous ones, but that of exhaustion. Could he keep up being a thief, keep trying to make his family proud and to continue his ancestors line. He didn't know. He wouldn't do this forever, but when he stopped what then? Would he finally hand himself to the authorities, or would he just disappear and live in hiding for the rest of his days. The more he thought and pondered upon it the more frustrated and tired he got, it was simply just too much to even consider, he was only nineteen and had an entire life in front of him still.

And this would always lead to his past, his parents, his home. He had grown up without his parents or his brother, the three people he wished he could have known more about, but he never would, you couldn't turn the clock back or stop something from happening when it happened, you lived with the consequences that a decision makes, even if you weren't the one who made them. He wished he could do something to stop that night from happening but also pushed it away, if it hadn't of happened he would have never met his best pals Murray or Bentley or fallen in life with Ms. Fox who he is obsessed with. If one looked closely enough at Cooper you could see a single tear make its way down his cheek, made by his relief, anger and sorrow from all he had lost, gained and the freedom he now possessed. The liquid orb fell, but never reached the metal plating of the protruding balcony, it evaporated from the heat of the volcano which was making precipitation build up into small beads above his forehead which slowly dripped into his eyes or down his face. He wiped away some of it in a useless attempt to subdue it but the sweat built back up and continued this.

It had been eleven years ago that the monstrous creature slew his parents, leaving him and his brother orphans but he would never forgive and never forget about what he saw and heard that night. This was his revenge for that night, he had finally killed the monster, but still felt saddened from hat it symbolized, it just reminded him and made him think about what could have been. He showed this inwardly except for the single tear that fell and his outside remained calm and emotionless which was a first for him.

Sly besides feeling saddened by his loss, was feeling whole again, like the Thievius Racconus looked with all its pages again. He hadn't noticed it but he had felt like something was missing in him for a very long time. It was something he couldn't explain, it was in a way acceptance. And he didn't have to keep looking into the shadows of the sky to see something looming above him watching him when there was nothing. The acceptance he felt, it felt like he had finally earned his worth to his ancestors, being the only one to defeat Clockwerk was no small feat. He was whole again, his life now could continue without the fear of winged death above him every night. All he needed to do now after his little revelation was over was to escape the volcano before authorities arrived in number, but he secretly hoped to run into one certain law enforcer before he made his escape.

Sly personally wouldn't mind the chase from the cops, what he did find worrying was what would happen to his friends if they caught them, he couldn't bear to see his friends be put behind bars. They were not really a part of the crimes he committed, he was the mastermind, the actual thief. If it came to it he would take the fall for all of them. Murray just wanted to knock some sense into thugs and gangsters heads with his fists while Bentley just strove for a challenge, he only wanted to prove and strain his intellect to the limit on something and his reward would be when it all came together and he was the victor.

He began to inhale deeply, but he gagged from the sulfur in the air and started to cough his lungs finding hardly any air to take in while the sulfur gained access. It was not something you wanted to breath to much of. Already he felt light-headed, and extremely tired due to a lack of oxygen. He would leave in a few minutes, but he just needed to relax for a few moments before hitting the road again with his pals. He didn't want to go till he saw the last of Clockwerks home consumed by the natural torch of the volcano.

Unknown to him Ms. Fox was sneaking up behind him with as much stealth as a Cooper, it seemed like she had picked a thing or two off of him after a few years of chasing him across rooftops. Her shock pistol was gripped firmly in her hands, trained right in between the shoulder blades of the criminal, this time she had him. He was trapped on the opposite side of the railing from her. His only way out was past her which she wouldn't allow, or to take a daring leap over the side and hope to hit solid ground and far enough from the lava. Even now the vixen could feel sweat makings its way down her face and getting into her eyes but she refrained from wiping it away not wanting to lose concentration on her prize. When she was ten feet away from him, her finger was gently squeezing the trigger when all of a suddenly stopped. She remembered her promise of a ten second head start. She always kept her word no matter how small they were, but this was a big one, she practically had him. Her mind grumbled to her angrily as she lowered the firearm from her ticket to a promotion.

Letting Ringtail think to himself quietly, she decided to look him over. He was normally moving so much she never got time to look at him clearly. Her eyes started from his legs. They were well toned, probably from all the jumping and running he did everyday as a thief. Next she made her way to his tail which is where she got her nick name for him. It had a ring pattern, which always intrigued her, not for any particular reason. Just because how the light and dark gray fur complimented each other so well. Her gaze moved to his shoulders which were broader now than they used to be, not extremely but noticeably. His arms were showing signs of muscle developing in them from what she could see through his thieving blue sweater which he always wore. His chest was sticking out more, the muscles clearly coming in well. He was not incredibly strong, or buffed, just toned, but she had to admit she liked what she saw.

His face was what always caught her attention. Cooper was handsome, and his chocolate eyes showed so much of his emotions, always showing how he felt but always hid what he was going to do, she could never guess what he was going to do. It seemed like his eyes did most of the speaking. She knew he had a rough childhood living at an orphanage with a cruel old women, his parents were dead and from looking into his file and background had been separated from his twin brother, who was dead, from what the file told her. But the way Cooper talked and acted didn't show any of the emotions his eyes showed.

_Same he's on the opposite side of the law, he would make a fine cop and maybe something more if we got to know each other. _The vixen thought to herself

Ms. Fox shook herself out of her trance she had gotten into. God it was just Cooper, she had no feelings toward him. She couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to fall for a criminal. It was unprofessional and it was completely against regulations and against the law. He had broken the law, and deserved punishment, nothing else. He needed to be placed behind bars for his crimes, he was like every other low life who decided that being a criminal was easier than just following the law. He didn't deserve her heart, and she wouldn't give it to him. He used people, he never cared about them for long enough. He probably just knocked a girl up then left the next day like every other man she had met. Just taking advantage of a women like a sex thing then going for the next one.

She slowly convinced herself that this was who he really was underneath that charming-devious body. And how he flirted with her all the time, always telling her about how beautiful she was and she deserved someone better than the crap that she got at work, which made her ponder how did he know that she was constantly hit on, he always, every time they bantered back and forth he said something to charm her. Just how he loved everything about her. It flattered the cop, she had never been wooed politely. And she had to admit besides the slight blush which her fur hid and her blood going hot she enjoyed him telling her these wooing words. And afterwards she would be cursing at herself in her native tongue because these exact kind of words would distract her, sometimes they were small or she would lose focus and he would escape. From other guys at work or just on the street tt was normally a sexual gesture or word that offended her. Men only saw her as a fuck girl nothing else. She didn't want that, she wanted someone who respected women, like Cooper but who wouldn't leave the next day for someone else, and a law-abiding civilian or another law officer. Now every time he did this she ignored it as just a distraction, he never meant it, just a way to make her lose focus. But she would still blush madly from it, that was something she had a hard time tucking away.

The vixen had stood up straight watching, and waiting till the criminal turned around to face her, she could of just ended it a couple minutes ago but she wanted to give him a ten second head start it would be the last time he would ever have to run. Because this time she was going to arrest him, she wasn't going to let him get away.

Sly all of a suddenly turned around noticing the women of his dreams and heart behind him, blocking his way. As always she looked beautiful, her slender legs, her ample breasts and her stomach only protected by a tube top. Not leaving much for imagination, but he didn't think like that, he respected her way to much to leer at the Inspector. He knew it was never really going to happen between them but that never stopped him from flirting or admiring her. Deep down he knew he wouldn't be truly happy unless he was with her but she was a cop and he knew she was strictly professional and would never give him a chance. He noticed that her tail twitched agitation as his eyes roamed over her body and he met eye contact with her. And he saw what he admired the most about her physical appearance. Her intelligent eyes looking into his. They were always thinking, always hiding how she really felt about everything, and maybe him just maybe.

What he loved about her was her persistence to get a job done once started. Her aggressiveness toward people when annoyed or when she needed to concentrate. How she worked, just how she put so much effort from something as little as jay walking to murder, and how she went after each criminal with the same ferocity. Lastly he liked how she hid how she truly felt, just like him. She needed to let go, to find someone who going to treat her well. He wanted to be that one to finally satisfy her emotionally, not just physically. He wanted to express himself to her, but never got the courage to do so.

All Cooper wanted was to show the Inspector that he cared for her, to just express that he would be there for her when she needed him. Again, like so many times before he mentally slapped himself. She didn't care about him, why would she. In her eyes he was a criminal and all his ilk deserved, was being slammed behind bars for their crimes. When these thoughts arose he asked a questions that had become a motto in his head, which he always answered.

_Why do I love this cop? Because she has a gorgeous soul. Why don't I tell her how I feel? I never could, it has always been like this since I first met her. Why did I fall in love with a cop, why not another thief? Opposites attract as they say. Like Mom and Dad. He was a thief and she was a security guard for a bank. Will she ever return my feelings? No, she's never liked me. Whenever she flirts from time to time, it's fake. It's just to get me off guard. Can we ever find happiness is in this life? No, not me. I've lost so much, and I don't want to lose my heart to someone who will reject it, especially her. But why her? I don't know, I just love her, can I explain how or why._

Carmelita was returning the gaze to Cooper, not breaking eye contact for a second. She had her handcuffs out while she had her shock pistol aimed at him, she was ready to arrest him. He looked at her shaking his head smiling toward her making her heart flutter. "What happened to my ten second head start my beautiful Ms. Fox," he said leaning on his cane. His smile was fake though, he couldn't put up with these feelings anymore, they were driving him insane. He was also exhausted and had hardly any energy to even form a real smile.

Carmelita noticed how he was looking at her now, his playful, teasing chocolate eyes now revealing something she would never imagine in him. It was what seemed to be exhaustion. It wasn't something that she would expect from Ringtail, he was always so full of energy. All that was there though was pure wearisome looking windows that had enough for once. Against her better judgment she felt sorry for him, not terribly sorry, but still enough to make her worried.

_I never realized that being a thief could be so hard, I am normally trying to catch him. Hunting his bushy tail all over the world. Why should you care! He's a criminal for god's sake, he doesn't deserve anything from you._Her conscious yelled at her, the confusion was making her frustrated. She can't have emotions for Cooper not in the slightest. Then it all suddenly changed the thoughts Carmelita Montoya Fox thought she had eradicated long ago.

_You know you like him, he has always caught your eyes among other men. Who can blame you, he's charming, kind, handsome, not to mention always….Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up. I don't have any kind of feeling toward him, I hate him, I want him behind bars. Hmmm, well it doesn't seem that way. You have always let him go haven't you. Remember that time he sprained his ankle in china on the ice and cut his eye lid open at the Panda King's mansion. You could have arrested him so easily, but what did you do. You helped him, you took him to a doctor and then took him to your hotel room. You felt worried for him. It was different, I couldn't just arrest him when he was defenseless, he was hurt as well._Her mind was playing tricks on her, trying to make her see past the law-abiding reasonable self.

_If you arrested him then our rendezvous with him would end. He wouldn't be there to compliment you or be the one who always cheers up your day. I won't love him, he only did that to distract me, he never meant any of it._

Sly cleared his throat, he was always patient with the beautiful Inspector but she had stared at him for at least five minutes now. Not that he minded, but it felt odd for her to freeze up like this "What happened to my ten second head start then. Did I forget to mention that you look rather ravishing this morning," he said smiling at her again, which he forced. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to smile.

Carmelita shook herself out of the trance thankful that he hadn't made his escape yet. Which was odd, he had waited for her."Your time starts now Ringtail, then I'm after you again," she said training her gun on his chest. She mentally counted the time, while he did the same, she wasn't going to get distracted now, she just needed to concentrate and not let him get to her.

Ten, Sly just stood there not moving, he was standing straight, still staring at her, his face becoming more serious. He stole a glance to his left not seeing the van which had been there moments before. Maybe they had gotten a safe distance away just in case back up arrived, but this gave him some alone time with Ms. Fox.

Nine, he returned his focus on her and gave another one of his signature smiles he always saved for her, which she liked seeing, he managed to make it look real and sincere. She blushed and her tale swished slightly and he saw this.

Eight, Carmelita still looked beautiful even from the other side of an armed firearm. The early morning light shined off her brownish orange fur, making it seem to be on fire. He was transfixed by her beauty, never had he seen or laid eyes on anything more beautiful than her.

Seven, why was he feeling like this, was it the lack of air that was causing him to act foolish. His mind was telling him now to kiss her, just to get through what he felt for her.

Six, he was still staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable now. Her tail which had moved slowly and relaxed snapped from side to side, she was agitated now. She was staring at him; but had a valid reason she had a gun pointing at him. She lowered it just a bit still aiming at his chest feeling suspicious about what he was thinking.

Five, still no movement from either of them, only staring into the others eyes, still anticipating what the other would do.

Four, Sly holstered his cane placing it in the holder on his back, then proceeded putting the Thievius Racconus in his bag.

Three, Sly finally lets his heart decide what to do, he has hidden his emotions to long from Carmelita, he loved her and didn't want to say it so he decided to express it. He knew that if this failed he would be sleeping in cell for a while because she would shoot him point blank.

Two, Carmelita Montoya Fox was now completely thrown off. He should have run off by now, he was planning something but still she didn't know what. She looked away from the iron sights of her sidearm cocking an eyebrow at the raccoon. The heat was starting to get to the two, sweat building up on their foreheads.

One, in a blurry of movement he broke the absence between them. The young cop took a tentative step back, and found that her gun had been pushed aside and his lips had crashed against hers. His other hand was wrapped around her waist holding her to him. Her eyes had widened at the initial shock of what was going on. She still hadn't reacted but her body was tense and she was standing erect. She knew what to do, what she was supposed to do. His hand that held her firearm to the side wasn't force full so she could easily shock him, and his other hand which was around her waist wasn't pinning her it was just holding her tenderly. Her logic and lawful side screamed at her to just end this, this was perfect he wasn't in any position to run or get away in time if he acted. But her logic and sense of being a cop were being swept aside like smoke in the wind by an emotion which she had though to have hidden away. Her feelings for the thief had resurfaced again and she was finding it hard to resist it and actually not wanting to stop it. Only two seconds had passed as her mind thought and struggled what to do and her other thoughts had been completely restrained to another side of her.

_Screw it all I don't care anymore. I want him this._ The Inspector thought to herself. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck which surprised him just as much as her initial reaction. He felt overjoyed and showed it in the kiss, she was hiding something from him and his stunt had proved it. The kiss started slow at first, their lips meshing together, both still unsure if this was real and getting used to the others rhythm. They both heard a clunk as she dropped her shock pistol, it landed by their feet but they ignored it. Her arms tightened around his neck. He had an arm wrapped around her waist while his other was placed behind her head, mixed in with her hair while he stroked it absentmindedly.

Their bodies felt warm against the others, and the volcano's heat still made them sweat. Sly could feel Carmelita's breasts pressed into his chest through their clothing, her heart was pounding as well, almost matching his. But the proximity of her chest to his didn't matter. What mattered was that he wanted to show how much she meant to him, how much he wanted her. His velvet tongue sneaked past her lips and her teeth, gently caressing hers. She moaned from this, and let her own tongue clash with Coopers in the fiery dance. The warmth from their closeness and that of the volcano did little to irritate them, it just felt hot.

Never had Ms. Fox let a man get so close to her before or even hold her the way Sly did. Other officers at Interpol had tried their luck, this though felt natural mostly because she had dreamed about this happening but kept it hidden in herself but now she didn't care, she loved this raccoon.

Sly being a thief started to get worried, he suspected that once their kiss ended things would return to normal with the vixen hot on his heels. There was another reason that he needed to do what he did; he was a thief, and she was a cop, it would never work between them. The fear of a life change for a cop, forced him to act. He grabbed her handcuffs off her belt where they had returned. Taking one of her wrists which was hard because her arms were still wrapped around his neck. He wished he didn't have to do this but he had to. Slowly prying one of her arms around his neck he cuffed it quietly then to the rail. He did not though break out of their passionate first kiss, he wasn't using this as a diversion he meant it. He continued to sooth her tongue with his, while his hands now moved to her lower back. Carmelita was pressed against Sly's form. She wasn't holding anything back from her criminal. His hands felt, wonderful against her back fur, she hadn't been touched like this before; relaxed and calm, gentle and sincere, none of the other men she had dated when younger had done that.

When they broke for air she was panting as was he. They stared into each other eyes, not breaking the contact. She reached to place a hand on his cheek but was stopped as she heard a clank, the cuff limiting her hand movements. She looked down at her cuffs now on her wrist, noticing she was chained. Her expression changed to hurt, he had faked it all so he could get away. Tears started to swell up in her eyes from a mixture of anger and hurt. She knew it was too good to be true, to find a man who cared for her. Who had she been kidding, a thief, a gentlemen like Cooper falling in love with her. It was just a cruel joke. Tears started making their way down her cheek darkening the fur as they did. Her body was trembling in his hold threatening to go ballistic on the one it thought was its lover.

Sly noticed them and wiped them away. One of his arms was still wrapped around her, while his free one caressed her cheek wiping away tears. She buried her face into his chest sobbing, and screaming curses into him for playing with her emotions. Her free hand pummeled into his shoulder weakly. He caressed her back whispering it wasn't like that, he explained that it was because she would arrest him afterwards anyways and he needed to get out. He let go of her giving her a light kiss on the lips tasting a faint trace of salt from her tears. She started begging him not to leave her reaching out for him, she slumped to the platform on her knees, screaming loudly at him for being such a coward, a heart crusher. He left the chained vixen, to make his escape. Not feeling proud about what just transpired. When he was gone the vixen's depression was replaced by rage and she was yelling her head off in Spanish, speaking of how she would murder his sorry ringed tail next time she saw him. He had toyed with her emotions just so he could escape, he would pay.

* * *

_A month later, back in Paris, France. At the H.Q. Interpol in Ms. Fox's office._

The vixen threw the file of the thief across the room, the neatly placed documents and papers flew out in every direction, till it hit the door. Her ears lowered and her face distorted into pure rage. Every time she looked at that blasted raccoon's file she got like this. Ever since what he pulled in Russia she had been unstable with her emotions toward the thief that she had once thought childish and still did. She couldn't think straight anymore because of what they had done. To make things worse she had taken her frustrations out on some other officers around the station and even on the criminals and thugs she had busted.

"Stupid raccoon," she growled retrieving the file and the papers attached to it. It had been four weeks and not sightings of the Cooper Gang or the striped tail bandit. For her chief this was good news, they could finally concentrate on the other law breakers for now. She shared some of his relief but still she wanted to make Cooper suffer for what he had done to her. She got back to her desk and put the files int he safe she had when a someone knocked loudly on her door.

"Come in," she said sternly and a short plump badger walked in. Her ears pricked back up and she stared at her boss.

"Ms. Fox," his gruff came. In the right corner of his mouth he had a cigar, and he was taking some puffs as he spoke. "I just got notified that you lashed out at another of your fellow officers, care to explain?"

"No sir," she mumbled.

"Well I don't really care, so you better explain whats been up lately?" he growled, while making no moved to leave the threshold of the door, blocking her from leaving. He wasn't just short, old and fat, underneath that fur was the best boxer and later on to be the best hand to hand combat specialist Interpol had come to know.

"Alright, just fine I'll explain to you why," she said slumping into her chair angrily. "First off I'm sick of the male cops staring at me all the time, hitting on me, and harassing me every time I walk by them. Next is the fact that Cooper hasn't made a single theft this month and we're just ignoring that?" she didn't care if he hadn't pulled off a heist she just wanted to kick his ass for what happened a month ago.

"To deal with your first problem, I'm trying my best to shape up the other officers, and I've even had to fire a few of them this year. With Cooper, well we can't expect him to make a heist or break the law everyday, we'll be seeing him soon, I promise you that," he looked over the women and noticed the fatigue in her eyes. The state of her office could be a lot better. There were files and papers overflowing her desk and on the other side of her office the cabinets were all open and the papers and files looked like they had just been thrown in. He came to a tough decision, he needed his top cop at he best.

"Alright, get your things together and checkout."

"I still got..."the rest of her sentence died in her mouth as he yelled.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER, NOT A REQUEST!" he took a deep breath and a quick puff on his smoke. "I want you to go home and rest, and you're not coming in tomorrow either. So stop staring at me like I grew another head and get going," she stood rooted to the spot not believing her good hearing. "NOW!" he barked.

"Oh for...Fine I'm going," she grabbed her shock pistol off her desk and holstered it and walked past her boss who stepped aside. She didn't even look back, or she would of noticed the badger was shaking his head wondering what in the world had gotten over his finest officer.

* * *

Two hours later Carmelita was in her bed, fuming about the events that took place that day. This was all Cooper's fault. She was now being forced to go home from work and having nothing else to do. She was laying in bed under the covers in her purple nightgown alone. Before the memory of the sneaky thief came to her, she was reading a book called Law and Justice volume six. She was now gripping the corners tightly, prepared to tear it in half. Her breathing came out slowly as she tried to stop herself from blowing another fuse today. She put the book down and rolled onto her side looking to the other half of the empty bed. The half she wanted Cooper to be occupying. She was a mess, she hated him but also loved him, she didn't know what to make of these feelings for the masked raccoon.

_No stop it, not about him. He has caused enough damage as it is. _She mentally growled at herself.

Ms. Fox couldn't help it, she liked Sly but she couldn't tell if he loved her or not. How she wished he was there now just to tell her what he really felt towards her, or just show it; or so she could show her thief how it really felt to be hurt. She had finally fallen for him and he left her chained to a rail in an active volcano for six hours screaming, crying and banging at a rail till someone found her by, chance. How could she trust someone like that, it was just too strange to describe. To show someone you loved them required trust from that person and he had shown how he felt as well but still chained her. She would have let him go without hesitation, and pleaded to take a ride back with him to Paris. Now all she felt was turmoil within herself trying to decide what she would do to the raccoon when she caught him.

Carmelita turned away from that side of the bed, laying on her back looking up at the ceiling, her tail swayed gently as she contemplated about what was going on in her life. Besides this mixture of emotions about the striped tail bandit, other thought also joined int he internal argument she had daily. If, and she meant only if. Even if she wanted to be with Sly, she couldn't because it was her job to bring him in and she was from a long line of law enforcers, and her family defiantly wouldn't approve of it. To come to it, she wouldn't either if her daughter was dating a thief, or someone she despised. She had seen her family once in a while and they agreed with her that Cooper only belonged in a cell.

Finally, her tensed taut muscles relaxed, all that remained was loneliness eating away at her soul, she would never admit this but the vixen needed that blasted raccoon. To chase around rooftops and streets and maybe to hold her if he got past her shock pistol and cuffs first. Ms. Fox hated to think about it, but something about the way he walked into a room unannounced always cheered her up, made her feel excited. No one she had met had really captured her attention as much as Cooper. He was just so, well him. He was his own breed among the world they lived in, he just stood out. Again she wanted to cry out loud to let the thoughts leave her mind, just leave so she could function properly, and follow her bosses orders and relax.

She sat up returning to her reading to get away from her emotions, the vixen pushed her reading glasses closer to her eyes. Starting at the top of the page she began. She had fallen back into a steady rhythm again of reading the book. It wasn't all to exciting it mostly explained how the law worked and gave examples about it. It was a present from her mother for Christmas, she loved things that dealt with the law, and the book was nice, she loved to read when she got a chance. She was not particularly thrilled to see the book when she unwrapped the paper, but she had wanted to get the sixth volume for some time. She still hugged her mother, loving the gift none the less.

She could have read any book of her choosing in the small library she had going downstairs. There was one book that stood out though, that she always returned to, it was the droll of her entire collection. She had gotten it last year when she returned to work. It was the Thieves Guide to Thieving and Evading Detection. It was the only copy in the entire world, made by the Master Thief Sly Cooper himself. She had walked into the office after last years Christmas and found one of Coopers calling cards with a package in the same colors. She always kept the cards, adding it to her own personal scrapbook that she had made, and that no one knew about, for record keeping to keep track of how many he had given her. The gift she had wanted to throw it away without opening it, but her curiosity got the better of her. She waited to open it till she got back to the apartment, not knowing exactly what Cooper was playing at.

After she carefully tore through the neatly folded paper, she gasped in surprise, and shock. A darkened leather-covered book with golden and silver trimming was left in her hand. How did he know she loved to read books. It looked very expensive, not something you normally would find in a typical book store. It was new, the leather still shining from its tanning. The dark leather gleamed while on the front the title was in his neat cursive handwriting, and of course it was blue. Underneath the title was the author. By Sylvester Shadow Cooper. The pale blue title welcomed her to open it, to read the book. She thought it would be a joke at first but when she turned to the first page it read.

_Made, produced, and written by the Cooper Clan. This is a one of a kind like its cousin the Thievius Racconus. This was made specifically for Carmelita Montoya Fox, the love of my life. I hope you enjoy this and find it useful to catch other criminals besides yours truly, because your life wouldn't be as exciting without me around now would it._

The entire book was based on how thieves and criminals worked. How they came up with their plans, how to catch them on the scene of the crime. How to know if there is a thief checking out the place. It went even as far as to determine how most crooks thought and how they schemed. It was based around Sly's experiences, while he studied how others of his profession operated. This was the Master Cop book, meant for her to use how to catch criminals. She started putting what she learned from the book to the test, and sure enough it worked, everything she had read helped her catch a thief in the act of stealing priceless jewelry from a museum a few days later. Why he had given her this book she didn't know, but it helped a lot. Sh was able to arrest criminals with more ease now, but him.

The book mentioned was now hidden in her bedside draw, and had a special protective box around it which required a key she only had. This was because if anyone from Interpol ever found it, or anyone in general they would believe she was affiliated with the thief. But tonight and all of this month she had not touched it, it was only adding to her hostile emotions toward him and she was trying to contain her anger because it was being vented on every down o the station who pushed her already unstable situation.

After another half an hour of reading she put the Criminal Justice book down preparing to turn in. Checking the clock; it read it was only eight at night, she had only been home for a couple of hours. She got back at six that evening following her bosses order, and was thankful for the break. She was sick of all the male officer learning at her and some of the more cocky ones slapping her rear. They had paid the price with a broken wrist or nose or something of the kind. She even broke a guys pelvis, and that's when Barkley had come in telling her she had gone to far this time. But still the male officers were still immature assholes. No respect for women at all, just thought of her as a toy nothing else. Only a few officers there understood what a relationship was about, and she had made somewhat of a friendly relationship with them but she didn't like any of them in a relationship kind of way and she wouldn't even invite any of them over, mainly because they could turn out to be different people behind closed doors.

Carmelita was living at a two stories home that had a small kitchen living room, gym and a spacious master bedroom completed with a complete bathroom including a bath tub which she rarely used. She had showered earlier, eaten and read some of her book. All that was left to do was to sleep but she had too much energy left in her, what she really wanted to do was talk, or snuggle up and talk about her day to. But this wasn't going to happen she hadn't found anyone and Sly had all but disappeared, what else could she do but feel like shit. He had been so perfect for her, he may have been on the opposite side of the law but he was best man she had met. And in fact probably ever would meet. Sure she could ask anyone down at Interpol to come to her place after work and try to kindle a relationship, but the men down at the station would probably take it too far. And that would be just great for them, but she wanted someone to love, not just have sex with. Sly-well Ringtail had shown her that morning that he didn't think of her as anything but a plaything, someone he could flirt to and there was no result. At least he hadn't tried to rape her at all, or anything like that.

She decided to head off for the night now with her glasses still on which she had forgotten to take off; turning on her side she was about to turn off the beside lamp when she heard a soft thump on the balcony. Now to the untrained ear no one would have heard this, but she did, someone had just jumped onto her deck and she wanted to know who or why the person was sneaking about. This was one of the chapters of detection in Sly's book.

_When a sound that sounds unfamiliar, but familiar in average day life that will normally go unnoticed normally means there's a thief sneaking about. This may just be assumption but due to personal experience and studies this seems true to most thieves. Only the master who is writing this will act quiet enough so only he can hear it. But I normally break this when I want to distract someone. So this could also be a diversion which you will read later in chapter one hundred and seventy-three._ Did she forget to mention that the book was over three hundred chapters long and twice as thick as the Thievius Racconus, and was a ten inch width by thirteen inch in height. There was a lot to thieving which she hadn't known about till she read the book.

She pulled out her shock pistol from underneath her pillow and a pair of hand cuffs taking the safety off, and walked over to the sliding door and opened it. A young somewhat muscular raccoon stepped in, holding a cane in his right hand. She stepped back her gun trained on his chest. The first thing she had noticed was his clothing had changed. He still wore the same sweater, the hat was still there, but he had accommodated a pair of dark blue pants. Everything else was still the same the red leg satchel and back pack. The thief also looked a bit more toned out, not really noticeably but it seemed he had worked out. And yet she didn't notice he only wore his natural mask, not his black one he always wore.

Instead of scoping him out and looking at the muscles that showed through his clothing Carmelita concentrated on Coopers face. He wore a serious expression on his face, while his chocolate eyes avoided her amber ones. His clothes seemed cleaner than last time, but his gloves were damp like he had washed something in them earlier, or this was silly but maybe crying into them. His walk also seemed off, his tail was tucked between his legs, and his ears were lowered all the way back. That arrogant smile he wore was gone, in its place was a pained, sorrowful one.

"Sly?" Carmelita whispered with venom, showing how she was feeling toward his intrusion. She wasn't sure now if this was a dream or not, it seemed unreal that he would be there, to pay her a visit. If it was reality she would still give him a piece of her mind and more.

The raccoon flinched hearing the bitterness in her voice, she was still angry at him. He couldn't blame her, he really couldn't. Placing his cane against the chair near the door, he walked over to her stopping as she pushed the pistol into his chest with one hand. He tried to say something but she immediately cut him off her voice on the urge of yelling at him.

"Cooper! You have a lot of nerve to even come here," he opened his mouth again but was yet again cut off. "So what do you want, to turn yourself in, or to let me kill you," her ears were all the way back and her fur was bristled, making her seem bigger then she was, and the way her eyes glared into him made the raccoon know she was serious about the second option.

"I wouldn't mind the last option Ms. Fox, and I wouldn't want anyone else to fry me," he spoke dryly with a sense of dark humor.

The vixen lowered the gun cautiously, it was aimed at his stomach now and she looked at him in a funny kind of way. This wasn't the average Cooper talking to her, it seemed like she was talking to a different raccoon. "And why should I even give you the satisfaction of that, you don't deserve anything from me?"

"Don't I deserve just a few minutes to talk to you, you owe me that much."

She slapped him and he suspected just as much, but none the less let it made contact with his face. He stumbled back a few steps and tears welled up in his eyes as he figured out that her claws had racked him. "That's so you can think straight Cooper, and I don't owe you anything."

"Why haven't you just cuffed me already?"

"Because, I won't be able to get the questions out of you, that I want to know down at the station. I hope that is why you have come, and to turn yourself in?"

Sly noticed her sidearm was facing the ground so he quickly broke the distance between them wrapping his arms around her lithe figure, resting his forehead against hers looking into her widened amber eyes. He wasn't surprised to hear the clutter of the gun when he had done this, and wasn't surprised as he felt her hands trying to push him away and the rest of her body squirming against him. The thief showed all the respect and love he had for this women in his gaze. She tensed up not used to his touch on her fur or skin yet. Her hands on his chest pushed harder but he refused to be pushed away. If he even tried to kiss her she was going to lose it. Her mind thought that he was trying to kiss her, from what she knew about him, while her body thought it was going to turn out to be rape from how he was forcefully holding her.

"I"m sorry Carmelita, and I'm here to talk," he whispered gently. She stared into his darker brown eyes seeing only the truth come from his words. It was true she wanted to talk, but now she didn't know what to do. She felt the hot breath leaving his nose brush her face and neck gently. This made her blush fiercely because she wasn't used to this contact anymore. He kissed her gently and she just stayed still not returning it, her mind had gone blank and she didn't know what to think of it. When he pulled away, he wore a serious expression.

"How do you want to do this Inspector?" he asked his voice still as soft.

She somewhat regretted what she was doing and nodded toward the bed, but not before pushing against him one last time and she found that he had lessened his hold on her. He let go off her, letting his fingers drag over her hips as they left sending a shiver up her spine. She sat down first at the edge of it, while he sat to her left sitting Indian style. She wore a sour look and she was deep in thought, it seemed like this was either going to turn out bad or just get worse.

"Alright, why off all nights have you come to talk Cooper?" she asked sternly, her authoritative voice breaking into the silence.

"I came here to apologize and it seems that enough time has passed and I heard you cursing when you got out of your car. I've been waiting to talk to you for the past couple of hours."

"Now you're stalking me Sly. That now adds stalking and nuisance into you report, you're really on a role tonight," she said sarcastically anger hinting in her Latin filled voice.

He chuckled at this his playful spirit returning gradually. "I'm a thief Carm, and I was worried about my favorite cop."

"Do you really think there is a difference between being a thief and a crook?"

"Yes I do, I thought that book that I gave you covers that on chapter five if I remember correctly." he explained looking about the room for the book intended, he looked at her curiously. "You threw it away didn't you."

"No, I wouldn't-just wait a maldito segundo, how did you know I even still had it?" she yelled.

"Some nights I would come to check on you at your apartments, you were sometimes sleeping over the table on all your files and reports. I would take you up to your room and tuck you in."

"You sol de puta," she cursed at him, but he all too sadly understood what she said. The fox then froze looking at him wide-eyed. I woke up with my nightdress on, you...you changed me in my sleep," she stood up glaring at Sly angrily.

"I wanted you to be comfortable when you slept," he said rubbing the back of his neck blushing, he had to admit now that he thought back to it, it was pervy and he was sure that his father would have a stern talk with him.

"You're a sick perverted bastard, I'm..." he stood up taking her hands in his and she bored into his eyes. He took her hands more of a caution because she looked like she was about to strangle him.

"I never did anything to you besides kiss you on your cheek or forehead. I would never do anything to you unless you wanted it. Anyways, I didn't remove you're bra or panties I left those on." this seemed to make things worse as she just glared at him. Then mumbled the last thing he would ever here as a response from her.

"Thank you, for being a gentlemen, but that doesn't excuse what you did." Ms. Fox had to think over what he did and had to agree that with her past experience with the men that always hit on her or harassed her would have raped her in her sleep if they were in Sly's circumstance so she was a bit thankful but still not keen about what he had done.

Sly sat back down and she did as well, in their original position. And he tried to place his hand in hers, but she just battered his away. "Don't even try it bastard," she growled. He nodded knowing that she wanted space.

"I can't believe I kissed that fitly mouth of yours," he said jokingly trying to break the tension.

"Shut up, and answer the questions raccoon!" she yelled at him, poking a clawed finger into his chest, staring him down sharply. Sly was getting a bit afraid of the vixen now, her eyes were boring into him once again her fists were clenched. The orange brownish hair that accommodated the beautiful fox was standing on end, her tail was practically huge while snapping side to side behind her. Sly shot a look over at the door to the balcony and the one to the first floor but saw that it was locked. He was stating to think that maybe tonight wasn't the best night to explain to her.

Carmelita noticed him starting to look anxious, and didn't want him to go, even though she was on the urge of killing the raccoon. She didn't want to do this but she snatched his hand back up and Intertwined their hands together. It wasn't tender more of a forced hold. He still smiled arrogantly, and he relaxed. She was personally hating this and him by the second, how could she have thought of him being with her.

"Where do you want me to start, Carm?" he asked taking her free hand and kissing it gently. She blushed from the contact and he saw it, which made him whisper gently so she nearly didn't here it. "You are the most beautiful women I have laid my eyes on and have such soft gorgeous fur. And your eyes are the same."

She didn't shrug it off, but just looked at him, looking into his eyes enjoying the compliments he was giving her and caught herself purring softly which she stopped. But all the same she was getting impatient. She then finally noticed his mask was gone, showing his natural one marked in his face fur. It was darker than most of the bushy covering he had, but not as dark as his tails. She shook out of her musings and became serious again "How about, why you left me chained there, and why do you keep calling me that?"

"For one I like calling you that, and from your reactions you like it just as much. You always smile when I say your pet name. And if it makes you smile, and tt's such a lovely smile that you have, and you rarely show it then it's all worth it "Sly explained smiling himself. "Why I did what I did will take time.

"Well, you can't stay here if you don't, and I can always take you in," she shot back getting annoyed at this stalling.

"I can stay if I tell you the truth then?" he said picking up on this. She mentally cursed at herself for saying this, but one side of her wanted him to stay. She really didn't know what to do. "May I?" he asked gesturing to his clothes with a wave of his hand.

She let out a groan of displeasure before saying what she said. "Alright, but make it quick, and it will just be your problem, IF I take you to the station in your underwear."

"Well, that would be something to see wouldn't it, and I bet you wouldn't be complaining," he winked at her flashing a devious smile at her.

Again she blushed, she hadn't seen Cooper without his clothes off, and she had imagined it a few times. "Alright, but no funny business," she said, patting to the shock pistol on her right side of the bed which she had retrieved. Sly got back up, removing his clothing tossing it on the chair with his cane. All that was keeping him decent was a pair of dark blue boxer shorts. His gloves had been slightly damp and he was crying but not in sorrow but in frustration from how big of an idiot he had been a month prior. He joined her back on the bed, placing his hand back in hers, which she held onto forcefully, if he tried to run she could always use her handcuffs. He gave her hand another kiss, and inhaled, his nerves getting to him.

"Alright, I'll tell, you. But I want you know that every time I flirted with you, which you probably thought was me teasing you wasn't a lie," she blushed deeply and watched him wearily like it was a distraction, which he noticed but he kept on going. "You're the most remarkable women I have met Carmelita. You're intelligent, kind, persistent, have a strong sense of what's right and wrong, and you're just beautiful," he noticed he was rubbing her knuckles gently, trying to prepare himself about what was going to happen. He quickly stopped as he noticed that she was watching him doing this, she looked annoyed from this. He was stalling again, but he was building up to it.

Ms. Fox sat there her entire body blushing now, and she felt hot. He noticed this and stroked her cheek making her look at him again. Just like at Krack Karov she was emotionless, just waiting to see where he was taking her. With a defeated sigh from brushing her, and after she took his hand off and let it return to his side of the bed, he let it spill. "I left you chained to the rail because I didn't know what i was doing and I was scared."Carmelita laughed stopping him, the absurdity of it all was too much. He hadn't heard her laugh at all and he wanted to hear more of it. Still there was the task at hand which he needed to finish first.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I was afraid about where things would go, for you not me. I didn't want to make things complicated for you, and your work, even though I do love being with you without the shock pistol separating us," he stopped looking at the bed sheets underneath them, should he say more or just keep this going. It was the truth and that is all she deserved from him was the truth.

Carm stopped her giggles seeing the side tracked look he had, and she was trying to stay professional about this. He wasn't an open book so to say, he always hid behind second meanings and that sarcastic attitude. Not that she could blame him, for the last few years or so she had pushed all emotions tied to the raccoon except anger. She placed a comforting hand on his leg making him look up. They were hip to hip, and she was feeling nervous in the back of her mind, if things were to go the way she thought, where would they go. Would she allow him, a three-year younger raccoon to ta…no it couldn't wouldn't go that far, it was only one night together. Still she was being kind to him even though her thoughts were making her nervous, and her law-abiding side told her to arrest the thief in her house. She had all these conflicting thoughts crashing in her head, emotions against the law, and she didn't know which one would win.

Sly took a quick inhale just wanting to get this over with. "It's just that if someone was to find out, you could lose your job and I don't want that for you. I know I'm sounding stupid now. I know that when you arrest me which you will one day that we won't be able to have our little rendezvous anymore. And I can tell I'm not the only one who would dislike that." He stopped, letting his words sink into the vixen who was still staring at him thoughtfully.

"That's it, that's why you left me chained?" she finally spoke up, this was absurd. "All that, we could have talked about this."

"I didn't think about that, maybe I should have thought about it first."

"It took you that long to figure that out," she shook her head, and he saw a smile on her lips. He said something that he hadn't meant to get out, but it was too late to stop it.

"I love you Carmelita Montoya Fox."

Those words hit her with such force she was surprised her soul didn't leave her body. He said the words. He just had to say those words, and she didn't know if she was feeling the same. She looked at him, his eyes wide and in fear, but also with hope. She really didn't know what to say. Her mind had made up its mind long ago that he was a thief and she was a cop. But her heart was telling her something else.

"Cooper, we both know this can't work, I'm a cop and you're a thief," she knew what she wanted but couldn't allow it. He looked a bit hurt for a moment but simply ignored what she said.

"Is it so wrong to have feelings for another person, to be in love Ms. Fox?" he asked gently.

"This can't happen between us, you already know this, so why are you being so persistent about this?" she growled back

"Because theirs one thing I know that you're hiding from yourself."

"And that's what?" she really just wanted this to end now.

"If you didn't have feelings for me, then why didn't you just push me away at Krack Karov, I wasn't forcing you," he spoke smoothly.

"Cooper...just stop," she mumbled under her breath, he was right and she was starting to refrain from what she had said.

"What? Having feelings for you," he took her hand that was holding his and placed it over his chest. She felt the soft beats of his heart through the clothes, fur and his body. "You've taken my hear but you won't give me yours," he chuckled.

"Out of all the other women you've met, why me?" her voice had gone up just a but so she was silently yelling at him. "I can't do this, not with you."

"That's the law speaking, what do you want?" he asked

She had asked herself this so many times before this but just didn't know how to answer it. She liked Cooper and even mentioned that it was a shame he was on the other side of the law, but was this because of other reasons, she didn't know. He was a crook, a no good thief she used to think when she was still new on the force. But he wasn't this monster she had pictured him out to be but a very polite young man who acted childish a lot and flirted. She knew what she wanted, it was clear after they kissed each other but she couldn't. She could lose her job and be arrested just for seeing him and not bothering to arrest him but to be his love interest would just make it worse for her. She looked into his eyes and she could feel his heart beat in her palm. It was such a delicate little muscle, but it kept them alive, small, gentle, and full of life. She looked away from his chocolate eyes and looked at her shock pistol and hand cuffs. What should she do, except her heart or uphold the law like the academy taught them to.

"I...want you Sly at my side, but this just can't happen," she said tiredly.

"Look at me," he said as he moved her head so he could look into her amber eyes. He saw the confusion and conflict behind them and he understood how she felt. When he figured out he had feelings for her he had to figure out if it was just loneliness, hormones or just because he wanted to be with her.

"I love you Sly," she whispered, he didn't try to taunt her to speak up. He kissed her gently, and found that she met him halfway there. It started slow but soon his tongue found its way inside her mouth and this made her moan softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he had a hand in her hair and the other across her lower back. Her fur had calmed down and it was down again. She leaned toward the bed, she wanted to lay down. He laid on his back with her on top of him as they slowly made their way up the bed not breaking the kiss. When they finally broke they were both out of breath, and she was resting her head against his chest.

"This stays between you and me Ringtail," she managed to say..

"Agreed, if my gang finds out they'll make my life chaos. Also do you care to make a deal?"

"Matters what the deal is raccoon?" she said thoughtfully.

"You'll agree to my demands, trust me on that," looking into her eyes he kissed her on the nose. "I was thinking that if you don't manage to catch me while on the job, I'll come and spend a night or two with you when were not busy, does this sound agreeable to you Ms. Fox?"

"As long as you are free and we keep this behind locked doors."

"That sounds like a plan."

She snuggled into his chest, feeling happier then she had for a long while. Inspector Fox could stay at work, the vixen needed to separate herself from work to enjoy life. Sly stroked her pierced ear, and gave it a few nibs on the tip. She cooed gently, her ears were very sensitive. She was enjoying the time she was spending with her thief, she pulled the covers over both of them. He made no signs of wanting to leave anytime soon, so when he left her ear she kissed him. They returned to their kiss, and he closed his eyes, letting their tongues dance back and forth in the fiery dance of cop and robber. When he opened them a few minutes later they pulled apart and he flipped them over, so he was on top, and rested his forehead against hers softly, careful not to damage her glasses which he was sure she had forgotten to take off. A wicked smile plastered his facial features looking down at the vixen beneath him, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he never suspected of ever getting her to himself. Even with her glasses, she still looked stunning and a bit more so with them on. He heard that last part in his head, when did he start making preferences in what he liked to see her wearing.

Now that he looked back on it, this was the first time he had seen her wearing glasses. This was a shocker because he had come by her house on many occasions and tucked her in and yet no glasses had ever been seen, so why did she have them now, he wondered. Sly looked around her eyes looking at the black metal framed eye helpers. They complimented her coat beautifully, he liked what he saw and she looked good in them as well. Her night-dress only went down to her thighs, and showed her toned legs.

"What?" she asked running a hand down his muzzle, admiring the warmth that generated from him.

"You look good in your glasses, but maybe we should take them off," he said pressing his nose against hers.

She stiffened underneath him, not knowing that he had seen her wearing her glasses. It was a secret she didn't want anyone to know she had a vision problem. She was near-sighted, so her vision went blurry when things were three inches away from her eyes. It had started as an inch away, like how most people had, but it gotten worse over the years so she went to see the eye doctor a few months ago and he had made some specially made glasses for her which would help a great deal.

"Oh dios," she whimpered. "Don't tell anyone about this alright or I'll…

Sly cut off her threat by placing a finger on her lips and gently removing them and placing the glasses on the bedside table. He knew how people at her station could be, and that was a story for a different time how he knew. "I won't, I promise to keep this between you and me," she nodded thankfully up to him and he kissed her gently on the forehead. She leaned back comfortable with his weight pressing her down into the bed, she felt secure which didn't happen often with men. He hadn't placed all his weight onto her yet, just some. While she lay back his hands were traveling up and down her legs, arms and across her naval, avoiding the dangerous territory which he was sure they weren't going to go near, for tonight and he wasn't experienced in that area of life.

They returned to sucking each other's lips a few minutes later. Carmelita was starting to feel strange in the pit of stomach and her sensitive area. Heat started rushing through her body making her blush and redden knowing what she wanted. She wanted to mate with Sly but it was literally their first night together, this counted as a date of some sorts. She couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to give up to her body's natural urges. Sly's lips, brushed away from hers and he worked down her jaw line to her neck which he started to bite into and suckle for a while. This made her moan and gasp, she thought about what she just repressed then let it go. She wanted him and it was obvious that he wanted this just as much as she did. She wasn't experienced at this and she guessed that the nineteen year old wasn't either, thinking back on it the thought made her chuckle inwardly, he seemed older than he actually was. Without noticing she removed his boxers and felt his erection pressing against the inside of her thighs. It felt awkward, she had never gone this far into a relationship with any man prior to Sly mostly because she found out that the guys she dated were jerks, clever ones but all the same.

Five minutes had passed and he still hadn't noticed, he was more concentrated with her lips and tongue at the moment. Ms. Fox took things into her own hands literally. She reached down and fondled with his privates. He groaned in pleasure from this wanting more after nearly jumping out of his fur. His mind then caught up telling him that she was getting impatient. He knew where things were headed and liked it. Removing her gown and he noticed that she wore nothing underneath. The second thing he noticed was that she had nipper piercings on both of her breasts and he paused and looked at her chest for a moment.

"Something wrong?" she asked, feeling worried.

"No...just, I never knew you would have nipple piercings," he got out not sure how to point this out.

"I can take them out if you want," she said feeling flustered. Did he think them unattractive or repulsive. She was the only one who knew about her hidden piercings and hadn't told anyone. She had gotten them after she graduated the academy. They were two thin golden nipple rings, she had gotten them when she had her left ear done.

"No...just wow...you look stunning," he breathed. He wasn't joking but she looked even more enticing with them, to him anyways.

Her lack of clothing underneath the nightdress was because she had forgotten to put a new pair on after her shower and wasn't expecting any company. He gave her a mischievous smile. Carmelita's sensitive area became more moist when he ran his hand up the length of her inner thighs coming close to her center. Her body was anticipating what was to come next. She was nervous, just about doing this, she wanted it but she couldn't help but feel a but anxious.

The Raccoon and Vixen lay in bed nude together and started to make out again, exploring their partners bodies getting a feel of how the other felt against the other. Sly had been caressing her breasts and when they broke apart from their locked lips, begun to give them attention which made her moan in protest as he would tease them by pulling her nipples by the rings with his teeth. He really knew how to roll out foreplay, making the experience even more enjoyable for both. He aimed to please his love and with every groan or tug of his fur when he found an extra sensitive area on her body which he kissed, caressed or nipped. She didn't want him to stop, she liked feeling him touch her. Her hands roamed his back and chest feeling the forming toned muscles on her Raccoon. He was becoming more mature, his body was getting healthier and he was working out more. She stopped pulling on his fur when he stopped and she felt him move slightly and felt something pressed against her entrance.

"This is interesting, but are you sure mon amor?" he asked before they started.

"I want you, and I'm on birth control."

Th second part information caught him off guard. Why was she on it was his question? He would ask another time. "I'll warn you now, from what I know, this is going to hurt but I'll try to be gentle."

"I want this and so do you, and you have a lot to make up for," she lashed at him, her aggressive self showing. He smiled at her, he had left it long enough. He had imagined that this side of her would give a flare under the bed sheets. He reached a hand for the lamp and turned it off, darkness engulfing the room except for the little light the streets lamps gave and the one of the moon gave through the curtains in the room. They waited till their eyes adjusted, to continue which only took a couple of minutes; their breathing was the only noise that filled the room, her breaths were the loudest because of his members head gently pressing into her. She was very nervous, this was literally her first time and now here she was about to express her love to Sly, and mate with him. Excitement clawed at her.

When their eyes adjusted Sly saw Carmelita beneath him quivering in anticipation, he was as well, but not as much as his love. He leaned into her kissing her gently, and running a hand through her now blackish hair that was let down and flared behind her. Due to the darkness of the room her hair was darker than it was. Her entire coat had changed due to the lack of light, the orange fur was dulled in the light and her lighter fur that started from her stomach to her tail and face seemed more of a dull white then the sandy shade it normally had. It was either his eyes or just because of the lack of light her hair was used to reflecting. Carmelita noticed him just staring over her again and wondered what was wrong was she too skinny, too fat, or too toned for his liking. He smiled a moment later and kissed her on front of her neck gently which made her gasp, the one place she was least comfortable and most sensitive. He could have dug his fangs into her and that would have been it. He understood the panic that she had experienced and then alleviated back into the safeness that he caused over her. He sucked on her neck gently, then lifted his head away again.

Ms. Fox looked Cooper in the eye for a minute longer then pressed into the crook of his neck whispering gently into him so his ears had to twitch slightly to hear the message," I'm ready." He complied and, sucked in her breath and groaned. Feeling the erection enter her, she had never had sex and it felt pleasure full and painful. He stopped immediately thinking he had hurt her but she kissed him reassuring it was okay to keep on going. He started again but slower this time, his natural instincts wanted him to slam straight into her, but he wanted to make this special for Carmelita, and to make sure she would enjoy it just as much. He wasn't half way in yet, but he still restrained himself from going in quickly. He slowed down again as she whimpered as he spread her tight walls apart even more.

The vixen beneath him was breathing slowly as he continued, at a slower rate, making her moan and groan in pain that was alleviating into pleasure. She had never felt this way in her life, or even felt this good. He was experiencing the same feelings, her walls were squeezing him, it was painful in some ways; he knew that nothing could ever compare to this. Like all men he felt subconscious about his own cock, he was average, but he wasn't thinking too much about it anymore.

He grazed his muzzle against hers, and mumbled into her," You're so tight, I thought you would have had more action in this field."

She growled gently, this was a sensitive area for her, and the fox hated being questioned about it. "I don't date other cops, they only want to bang you and then leave, is this all I am to you?" He locked their lips back together, and she melted back into the raccoon.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked breaking the kiss. The vixen just smiled at him seductively, it was obvious Sly loved her.

He got to a certain point and it was so sudden that she yelped; her dug her nails into his shoulders and she breathed heavily. She didn't mean to dig into his shoulder probably causing some bleeding but he had just broken past something inside her and it hurt. He realized had broken through something in her and the reaction was her digging her claws into his back while her fangs had sunk into his shoulder making him groan. Her body was all rigid and tense, while she took ragged breaths. Sly felt a warmness trail its way down inside her. He knew what it was and he felt horrible. He didn't know what he did precisely but from what he had read in a few magazines and websites, by accidental curiosity when he was looking things up.

He tried to pull out but his love stopped him, forcing him to stay intimately joined to her. "I didn't say you could stop Ringtail!" she said to him softly after the pain had transformed into pleasure. He was nearly all the way, she wanted him to push through so they could finally mate.

"You're bleeding Carm..." she bit back into his shoulder drawing blood. It hurt, she was actually hurting him now. She dug her sharp fangs deeper till he wanted to scream for release. She was biting in small area and teared the skin, it got its point across. She lessened and he could feel the blood leaving his shoulder. It wasn't deep it was shallow and it would close itself off but it really did hurt. "You really do want this don't you," he chuckled. He nuzzled her neck making her smile, his blood on her mouth and darkened teeth oddly enough made her look even more attractive at the moment. He kissed her again tasting his blood, it sent up different things in his head which he ignored.

This time he didn't warn her, he rammed in the rest of the way, and she held onto him tighter as he entered her fully. Sly smiled at her cruelly, a new look she had never seen on the young raccoon. He enjoyed the reactions she was giving him in this.

_You bastardo, I'll get you for that, or maybe I'll just let you have your way with me, my Ringtail_. She thought to herself.

Her hands were gripping the fur on his back, as the pain gently throbbed from her very center into the rest of her. It then disappeared till she felt full. She was so happy to be mating with the man she had secretly had a crush on, who she secretly loved. His smile softened and he pulled her into him, cooing gently to her, his hands made soothing circular motions on her back preparing them both for what was about to happen.

When the fox had calmed down he pulled back which made her growl softly, then thrusted back in just as quick, making her moan. He started building a rhythm slowly which she was enjoying. His lips were busy as well, he left her lips to make it down to her neck once again, biting into it gently. Her soft fur and warm skin felt amazing against his course rough fur. She tilted her head so he could get more of it, all the while he thrusted deeper into the fox. His path soon led him to one of her breasts again which he begun to treat, after he dealt with her collarbone. His mouth closed over the tit, his tongue stroking it, making her moan even more sending new sensations though her. He removed one of his hands from her hips and teased the other breast and tit. It was strange with the ring but he got used to it over time. The same was for when he was sucking, and nipping it just felt normal for him now but he knew it would be different if she hadn't had them. After some time passed he switched action taking her other breast in his mouth.

"Sly…ahhhhh….ple-ase….don't stop what….your doing," she said softly to him as he continued their mating. He didn't answer but slammed even deeper into her making her scream out in ecstasy. She didn't care if the neighbors or anyone else heard what was going on tonight, she wanted this and especially with her raccoon. Her screams and moans encouraged him to keep going. Every time he heard this it told him he was doing something right.

Her legs wrapped around his waist making him go even deeper. With a yelp of quick lived pain and building thrill. If the raccoon kept it up the way he was she was going to release her orgasm before his. Sex was feeling amazing to both of them. He knew that nothing would replicate what he was doing with her. It was something that he hadn't really thought much about. And hearing his vixen yelp and moan just drove him to do more to please and hear her make those sounds again. The cop needed time to get away from it all and this was perfect. It was in the comfort of her small home which she usually hated going back to because of the empty bed to return to. But this was going to change after this night.

They were both panting and moaning half an hour later. Carmelita was near her release and from the sound of his breathing he was close to. Something inside her started to hurt, it felt like something was burning. It felt like there was something like a knot inside her that was growing and she wanted it to go away. It's pressure built up till she wanted so badly to scream in pain but she didn't guessing what it might be. A few minutes later, she buried her head into Sly's shoulder and screamed. Her body started to shiver and shake and her legs started to twitch as she felt her love juices release. He still pounded into her drawing it out for longer. When it started to hurt she kept quiet not raising any objection but she continuously moaned and groaned while panting heavily and she found it hard to breathe now, each breath coming out raggedly. She was going to let him finish his, it hurt really bad now and she wanted to stop but at the same time the pain felt nice, she was enjoying the torment her body was giving her. With a few last deep thrusts deep in her he grunted and pressed into her more. Holding his sweetheart closer to him, their hearts over each other pounding at a fast tempo. She couldn't help but moan from the feel of his semen entering her. When his seed stopped after a few long spurts he rolled onto his back still holding onto her and she rested on his chest feeling very extremely happy which she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Sly…I…Love you…. and I'm your…. mate," she breathed. Her body rose and fell with his still, and she was panting, and she felt extremely hot, not discomforting but a peaceful warmth that her body emitted. Even warmer because of the heat his body produced and washed over them, he was so warm and comfortable.

The raccoon was stroking her long dark blue hair, which still seemed black in the lighting making her feel even happier. And she loved it when his hands brushed through her hair, he did it so slowly and softly, not trying to hurt her at all. "I love you too Carmelita, and I'm yours," he breathed into her ear making it twitch from the ticklish sensation. Tears welled up in her eyes again, in joy, just pure joy. She had finally met the man she had looked for, he was on the other side of the law but fuck it. No one but her alone were going to take him away from her bed or even her embrace. She felt one of his hands cup her chin and made her look up at him. He smiled down at her warmly, she was so beautiful.

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me, coming from you Sly, I…You are the only one, I have ever been with and damn it, it's going to stay that way," she said pressing herself into his chest.

"I know how much those words mean to you, because I feel the same way about you and you do for me," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her lithe form while sorting out the blanket to cover them better.

"You'll be here in the morning right?" she asked feeling a bit timid, she needed him tomorrow just for a while to herself.

"As long as you need me, and I'll always come when you need, or just want me to share the bed." The vixen nodded burying her head into his chest more relaxing, she could trust his word and she had a plan to make sure he would stay. She carefully reached under the pillows behind his head and brought out the same handcuffs he had used on her that morning. She kept her shock pistol and cuffs under there if she needed them. The fox cuffed his left wrist then her right one ever so quietly so not to alert him to her sneakiness.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep my love," he laid back with a firm grip still around her he pulled her up so her head was just under his chin, where she would be most comfortable. She purred as their tails wrapped around each others, his ringed bushy one mixing with her brownish orange one. He began to purr as well, enjoying the bliss between him and the cop he had fallen for. He heard a light clatter of metal when she interlaced their hands together and he knew what they were.

"I see you have cuffed me, are you really going to take me down after everything we just went through I thought I meant more than that to you?" he asked sarcastically hiding the nervousness. He was not going to jail tonight.

"If you try to run off, I'll know, and do you think I'm really this heartless," he shook his head, and gave her a deep passionate kiss and started feeling tired.

"Time for bed, and I'll be here in the morning, how could I leave such a beautiful sight as you," he said increasing the hold he had on her, pressing them into a tight embrace. She felt so soft, her fur was comforting, it couldn't be described. He rested his chin on her head falling asleep in peace.

Carmelita took example a few minutes later, but she thought about how this could work between them. As he mentioned they would do this when she wasn't on duty and he wasn't thieving. And just keep it between themselves. She cuddled into his chest a little deeper, enjoying the security it brought her. His hands rubbed her back making her purr softly.

"I love you, Sylvester," she whispered.

"I love you too, Carmelita," he whispered, he wasn't just asleep yet. She kissed him and they soon fell asleep under the covers.

That night was really a night of significance for both the officer and thief, and would change the future for them. Every decision we make is followed by outcomes that define us, makes the soul in the vessel who we become. There is no such thing as a straight path, there are countless versions of us who could have been, but because of our actions we become the prodigy of what we made. Sly Coopers path would never be the same after this, for better or worse. Read on and we shall find out. All in time though.

_END…?_


End file.
